Hanuman
Lutz Sairofe (grandson) Ran Sairofe (grandson) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 53 |first appearance-thefinite = Chapter 10 }} Hanuman is a nastika and the current king of the Yaksha clan. She is the grandmother of Lutz and Ran Sairofe. In the beginning of the universe, she was ranked third in her clan behind Yaksha and Shuri. Many years before the Cataclysm, she meets a blind magician named Nard Lehn, and they have a daughter together. She eventually leaves him for unknown reasons. After N0, she helps the weak Gandharva clan fight off the Taraka clan just before Gandharva attempts to make an ocean in the sura realm. Appearance In her human form she is described as a tall woman with a feral charm. She has blue-gray skin and golden eyes that go well with her light blue lips. Her hair is white and worn in three braids. Altogether her appearance is described as "attractive", but nowhere near Shuri's level of beauty. Her sura form is that of a great beast. Personality In the finite, she is noted to have a playful personality. She has a light humor and is depicted as laughing and joking with other people, regardless of them being humans or sura. However, there is a mysterious side to her personality. Sometimes, she will speak of things in a secretive way, making Nard feel left out and looked down on. She has kept her relationship with Nard a secret out of fear of the gods hurting him. She is worried and saddened that, as time passes by, he will die and she will forget about him. Notes * She and Nard combined the first two letters of their names to make their daughter's name, Hana. * She considered herself an outcast, and until she left Nard Lehn she did not involve herself in her clan's affairs. * A flashback of Ran speaking to his mother reveals that neither of them believed Hana's mother was a nastika, but rather a rakshasa. Plot History In the finite, she appears alongside Nard Lehn after they arrive from Taitalika at Visnu's request. Using her sura form she transports Nard to Willarv, so he can sponsor Taksaka. Heading to Mistyshore, she advises him to call the dragon by his full name, rather then by the nickname Tak, since he might get angry and kill him. Nard gets offended noting she's treating him like a child. She explains him that Taksaka is very strong. The next morning she wakes Nard up, reminding him he has to arrive in Mistyshore in time to be able to meet Taksaka. Nard decides to go alone, so that the dragon won't notice their meeting is planned. She agrees and they decide to stay away for a while. A group of magicians pass close to them and she overhears they're going to Mistyshore. They hug and say their goodbyes. Nard joins the group of magicians and heads to the city with them. After Taksaka leaves Mistyshore with Ian, Nard is worried about Tak's aggressive behavior. She explains the dragon is one of the few sura with the Destruction Attribute, Shiva's jurisdiction, and the strongest by far. Since some of the magicians that were attacked headed for the temple, they fear Taksaka might have to fight. She suggests they look for someone who is in a good relationship with the dragon and can control him. Later, she's spotted by Shess, who starts a conversation with her. He learns she's dating a human and advices her against it, claiming Nard will grow old and die, leaving only her to suffer. She dismisses it, saying she'll live her life on her own terms. Shess tells her to help her clan and her king, instead of losing her time with a human. She ignores his suggestion and leaves because Taksaka is fighting Utpala nearby. She appears seven years later in Tak and Ian's house, and she talks to Taksaka about the impressive effects the earrings have on his personality and her relationship with Nard. Nard and Hana pay a visit to Ian, only to be kicked out by Tak. At night, Nard and his wife discuss sura/human pregnancy. She explains that Dragon Halfs are rare, because the mother almost always dies, which results in the father killing the baby to save the mother. Nard is upset, but his wife advises him to relax, since Visnu will certainly do something about it. The conversation changes to Hana, with her mother saying she's glad Hana doesn't resemble her. Nard is surprised because he thinks she's beautiful. They start joking and walk away. During Ian's pregnancy, Hana's parents are thinking about the possibilities of Ian giving birth to a girl. Nard's wife points out it is very unlikely, since Taksaka has never taken female form. She hopes the boy might resemble Ian, though, as Tak would be more likely to like him. Her last appearance in the novel is in a conversation with Ian. Ian says she is worried about Taksaka's dislike for their son Kasak. Hana's mother explains that nastika fathers are possessive of their wives, which results in them competing with their male children for the mother's attention. Aside from that, it is common for them to kill their kids accidentally. Ian is shocked, but she is told not to lose hope and that Tak is trying hard to be good. Eventually, she and her husband split apart. Nard took their daughter Hana and started to wander around, which is the reason why he didn't sponsor Kasak. Sometime after the N0 Cataclysm, she helps the Gandharva clan when they are under attack by the Taraka clan in the sura realm, honoring their clans' alliance. She tells Gandharva that his best friends are gone and he is on his own now. She insists that despite her support he has to make up his mind quickly and take a decision befitting a king. References es:Hanuman